


Dinner for ...?

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Dinner for ...?

„Was ist?“, Anders seufzte und ließ das Besteck sinken. „Hmmm?“, sein Zwilling blinzelte nur, was Anders wiederum seufzen ließ, „Du starrst.“ „Tu ich nicht.“, murrte der Physiotherapeut, sah aber auf seinen Teller, „Warum sollte ich auch?“ „Gut, dann hast du nicht gestarrt ...“, Anders, der scheinbar schon wieder das Interesse an dem einseitigen Gespräch verloren hatte, zuckte mit den Schultern und griff wieder nach seinem Besteck.  
Lars seufzte, hob wieder den Blick und beobachtete seinen Zwilling weiterhin.  
„Lars, du starrst schon wieder.“, murmelte Anders und begann mit geradezu medizinischer Präzision das Steak auf seinem Teller zu zerlegen, bevor er schließlich die Nase krauste, „Das ist … schrecklich ...“ „Dann schick es zurück.“, Lars, der sich ertappt wieder seinem eigenen Essen gewidmet hatte, pikte mit der Gabel in den Brokkoli und wünschte sich statt des verkochten Gemüses ein Stück Fleisch -Aber bitte keine gummiartige Schuhsohle wie Anders sie erhalten hatte- auf seinem Teller. „Nein … Es geht schon.“, Anders presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte in der gummiartigen Konsistenz etwas Essbares zu finden  
„Anders ...“, Lars verdrehte schnaubend die Augen und winkte einen der zahlreichen Kellner an ihren Tisch. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden leistete einer der Kellner, angelockt vom sichtbaren Reichtum des Paares, dem Ruf Folge und neigte leicht den Kopf, „Wie kann ich helfen?“ „Das Steak ist ungenießbar.“, Lars deutete auf den Teller und der Kellner folgte der Geste rasch, bevor er dann nickte, „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung. Ich werde es in die Küche bringen.“ Noch bevor Anders reagieren konnte, hatte der Kellner bereits nach dem Teller gegriffen und war nach einer weiteren, ebenso raschen Verbeugung wieder verschwunden.  
„Lars ...“, Anders ließ, mit einer wahrlich finsteren Miene, das Besteck sinken und betrachtete seinen Zwilling schlecht gelaunt, „Es war alles in Ordnung ...“ „War es nicht.“, Lars gab auf so zu tun, als wäre das verkochte Gemüse irgendwie genießbar und seufzte, „Du solltest mir dankbar sein. Ich habe doch vor einem Schicksal schrecklicher als der Tod bewahrt.“ „Ach?“, der jüngere Zwilling hob fragend eine Braue, „Verdauung? Verstopfung?“ „Quatsch.“, Lars grinste amüsiert, „Ketchup … Nein, du brauchst es gar nicht zu leugnen … Ich kenne dich und deine … nicht vorhandenen Geschmackssinne! Du tust sogar auf Wackelpudding Ketchup!“  
„Was ist los mit dir?“, Anders lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte aber die Arme vor der Brust und musterte seinen Bruder, „Du bist den ganzen Abend schon so … angespannt. Was ist los?“ Lars seufzte, aber Anders weigerte sich den Blick zu senken, sodass der ältere Zwilling schließlich den Kopf senkte, „Es ist nichts.“  
Anders senkte auch nach dieser Erklärung nicht den Kopf, sondern betrachtete seinen Zwilling weiterhin mit dem gleichen fragenden Gleichmut. Es war ja auch ziemlich einfach, denn ohne seinen Teller vor sich, hatte er auch keine Ablenkung. Und so starrte er Lars an, der auch nach all den Jahren und durch seinen Status als Zwilling noch immer nicht immum gegen die Blicke war. Nach einem Moment seufzte Lars und legte nun die Gabel vorsichtig an den Rand des Tellers, „Du hast deine Haare geschnitten ...“  
„Was?“, Anders blinzelte verwirrt, aber Lars deutete fahrig in seine Richtung, „Dein Haar … Es ist wieder so kurz ...“ „Es ist genauso lang wie vorher.“, brummte Anders, nun merklich amüsiert und Lars seufzte, „Ich weiß … Aber … Ich mochte deine Haare ...“ „Mein Haar? Nur mein Haar?“, Anders lehnte sich grinsend seinem Bruder entgegen und griff nach den unruhig zuckenden Fingern seines Zwillings, „Nichts weiter?“ „Anders ...“, murrte Lars, seufzte dann aber, „Könntest du es nicht etwas … länger wachsen lassen? Es erinnert mich an damals … als wir Teenager waren ...“ „Als du das erste Mal in mein Bett gestolpert bist?“, erkundigte sich der Jüngere mit hochgezogener Braue, aber dennoch lächelnd, „Es lag also an den Haaren? Und, ich dachte, ich hätte eine so unglaubliche, sexy Ausstrahlung, der du nicht widerstehen konntest ...“  
„Es sah gut aus ...“, Lars suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „Wilder … Jünger ...“ „Jünger.“, Anders leckte sich über die Lippen, „Und das gefiel dir?“ „JA!“, brach es aus Lars hervor und Anders versteckte seine errötenden Wangen hinter dem halb leeren Weinglas, verzog dann aber angewidert das Gesicht, „Gott, der Wein ist sauer … Das Restaurant ist echt beschissen …“ „Alex hat es mir empfohlen.“, Lars roch nur kurz an seinem Wein, sichtlich erleichtert über den unerwarteten Themenwechsel. „Haben Österreicher überhaupt Geschmack?“, Anders krauste die Nase und erhob sich dann, „Los komm … Lass uns hier verschwinden … Ich hab Lust auf fettige Pizza in unserem Bett ...“ „Keine Pizza im Bett!“, aber auch Lars erhob sich und winkte ein weiteres Mal nach einem der wartenden Kellner. „Na gut … dann Schlagsahne im Bett?“, Anders grinste, aber sein Zwilling schnaubte nur, „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass du Ketchup nehmen würdest ...“ „Auch keine schlechte Idee ...“, das weitere Gespräch der Zwillinge wurde vom Erscheinen des Kellners unterbrochen und erst nachdem Lars gezahlt hatte, nahm Anders es wieder auf, „Ich könnte ihn von dir ablecken ...“  
„Ganz sicher nicht!“, der Physiotherapeut griff nach dem Arm seines grinsenden Zwillings und führte ihn aus dem empfohlenen Lokal, „Ich bin kein Steak!“ „Aber ein ziemlich leckeres Stück Fleisch.“, die blauen Augen des Arztes funkelten herausfordernd, während Anders' lange Finger nun auf dem Hintern seines Zwillings zu liegen kamen und das feste Fleisch durch die schwarze Anzughose hindurch zu massieren begannen, „Und bestimmt so zart, dass du in meinem Mund zerfällst … Wollen wir es ausprobieren?“ „Du bist ein Arsch ...“, murmelte Lars mit roten Wangen, ließ aber zu, dass der jüngere Zwilling nun die Führung übernahm.

Lars stolperte von Anders geschubst, in ihr Schlafzimmer und gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als sein Zwilling ihn plötzlich rücklings auf das breite Bett stieß. Der Physiotherapeut gab einen überraschten Aufschrei von sich, als er in den weißen Decken versank und schwach mit den Füßen den Boden als Halt suchte, um sich irgendwie zu erheben. Er drehte kurz den Kopf in die Richtung, aber sein Bruder beugte sich bereits wohlig knurrend über ihn. Lars drückte sich an den schmalen, aber erstaunlich starken Körper seines Zwillings und strich sanft mit dem Zeigefinger über die Innenseite der Arme, um schließlich ihre selbst im Zwielicht der Nacht so ähnlich wirkenden Hände weit über Lars' Kopf miteinander zu verschlingen. Rhythmische, fordernd rollende Bewegungen von Anders‘ Hüfte brachten den Physiotherapeuten immer wieder zum Seufzen und willig streckte er sich auf dem Bett aus und gab sich schließlich willig ganz der Führung seines Zwillings hin, dessen Erregung er bereits so deutlich durch den dünnen Stoff der dunklen Hose fühlen konnte, während seine Finger sich hilflos in die blütenweiße Bettwäsche verkrallten.  
Ein Wimmern, gleich gestoppt von einem leidenschaftlichen, etwas ungeschickten Kuss, entkam Lars, als Anders sich plötzlich jäh zurückzog.  
Der Kuss wurde aber immer mehr vertieft, entwickelte sich jedoch nun vollkommen unerwartet zu einem Ringen um die Dominanz, zwischen den beiden Zwillingen. Lars gewann den stummen Kampf und während der Jüngere keuchend nach Luft schnappte, gelang es ihm geschickt ihre Positionen zu vertauschen. Anders blinzelte verwirrt, als er sich plötzlich auf dem Rücken wiederfand, aber als Lars' Finger fast sanft über die schmalen Oberschenkel des Zwillings fuhren und sich nahezu behutsam zwischen die Beine drängten, schloss er genießend die Augen. Anders' rauer Atem ging schwer, als nun die Finger über die unter dem dünnen Stoff der weiten Hose verborgene Erregung strichen und Lars nutzte diese kurze Unaufmerksamkeit und streifte seinem Bruder langsam und jeden Zentimeter der entblößten, gebräunten Haut genießend, die Hose von den schmalen Hüften.  
„Lars..“, Anders klang bittend, fast schon flehend, aber die langen Finger kamen nun auf dem flachen Bauch zu liegen und strichen dann über die deutlich hervorstehenden Beckenknochen und liebkosten die brennend heiße Haut, bevor sie dann endlich wieder hinab wanderten. Erstaunlich zart streiften sie die Erregung, aber selbst diese kleine Berührung schien bereits einen wohligen Schauer durch den schmalen Körper seines Zwillings zu jagen. Bäumte dieser sich doch unter seinem Bruder auf, grub seine Finger besitzergreifend in die Schultern. Die Augen fest geschlossen, flüsterte er, aber langsam immer lauter werdend, in die Stille des Zimmers, die nur von ihrem schweren Atem gebrochen wurde, den vertrauten Namen seines Bruders, „La … Lars ...“ Flehentlich, aber auch fordernd und sogar fast bittend, hallte diese eine Silbe von den warmen, hölzernen Wänden ihres Schlafzimmers wieder und fanden, während nun die Lippen und die Zunge des Physiotherapeuten, den schlanken, aber kräftigen Finger eines Pianisten gleich, über das harte Fleisch von Anders' Schwanzes tanzten, auch ihren Weg hinaus in die warme Sommernacht.  
Anders spürte jede Berührung. Er erzitterte, seine Finger gruben sich in das weiße Bettzeug, als sich Lars' blonder Schopf nun senkte und der Ältere das erste Mal bedächtig über den harten Schaft leckte. Bevor Anders irgendwie reagieren oder gar begreifen konnte, was Lars tat, ruhte dessen Zunge auch schon auf der Spitze der Erregung, rollte sich verspielt darum und neckte geschickt die so empfindliche Vorhaut.  
Aufstöhnend gruben sich Anders‘ Finger tiefer in das Bettzeug und er wimmerte, aber dennoch ließ Lars nicht von seinem Tun ab. Stattdessen schien der Ältere, ob der positiven Reaktion seines Zwillings sogar noch an Mut zu gewinnen. Frech stupste er die praller werdenden Hoden mit der Zungenspitze an und kicherte, als der Arzt unwillkürlich bettelnd mit den Hüften zuckte, als die empfindliche Haut immer mehr unangenehm zu spannen begann. Genussvoll, als würde es sich um eine schmackhafte Süßigkeit handeln, stülpte Lars seine roten Lippen über die Erregung und ließ seine Zunge langsam über die Länge gleiten. Anders‘ Finger gruben sich nun nur noch fester in das Bettzeug und er rutschte Lars gleichzeitig auch willig entgegen, stieß die Hüften in einem eigenen Rhythmus nach vorne und zwang seinen Zwilling so noch tiefer zwischen seine festen Schenkel und trieb seinen Schwanz gleichzeitig noch tiefer zwischen dessen befleckten Lippen und in die warme Mundhöhle.  
Lars saugte genießerisch, inhalierte eindringlich den so wohlbekannten Geruch und folgte schließlich dem Rhythmus, den sein Zwilling ihm so vehement aufzuzwingen versuchte. Tiefe, lange und auch kräftige Stöße, forderten alle Mäßigung, die der impulsive und bereits hoffnungslos überreizte Anders noch aufzubringen vermochte, aber es war zu gleichzeitig auch aufregend zusehen zu können, wie der freche, selbstbewusste Anders sich ihm hingab, langsam dahin schmolz und nun schließlich auch jedwede Hemmungen zu verlieren schien. Neugierig betrachtete Lars die schmalen, angespannten Gesichtszüge, genoss den deutlich entrückten Gesichtsausdrucks seines Zwillings, dessen Wangen sich nun, trotz seiner eh schon durch die Sonne gebräunte Hautfarbe deutlich sichtbar, immer mehr zu röten schienen. Auch dessen Atem schien immer schneller zu werden und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hastig, als er er unweigerlich einem Orgasmus entgegenstrebte und diesen wild und ungezügelt, wie es seine Natur war, in die Nacht hinausschrie.  
Jähe herrschte denn aber Stille.  
Für einige Sekunden erklang kein Laut in dem schwül warmen Zimmer und keiner der beiden Männer wagte zu atmen. Dann aber raschelte das Bettzeug, als Anders sich nun schwer zurück in das Bettzeug fallen ließ und gähnte, „Besser als Ketchup ...“ Lars warf müde ein Kissen nach ihm, bevor er sich an seinen Bruder schmiegte, „Idiot.“


End file.
